candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Diner
Not to be confused with Divine Diver, the champion title for the 70th and 117th Reality episodes in the game: Luscious Lagoon and Sprinkle Sea respectively. - | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Waffle Waitress | new = Blocker orders order order order order Special | released = | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = Flavor Field | previous2 = Flavor-Field.png | next = Dessert Desert | next2 = Dessert-Desert.png }} Story Tiffi and Cherry Baroness wear unusual garb, and Cherry Baroness holds food and beverage on her right hand. New things *Blocker orders are introduced. A player must clear blockers instead of collecting regular candies, special candies, or combinations. This is seen earlier in in . Orders for icing (all types count towards the order (though the icon is a five-layered icing)), liquorice swirls and chocolate appear for the first time in level 1447 and orders for popcorn appear in level 1454. *Magic mixers can spawn four- and five-layered icing in level 1448. This is also the first level with a special ''Magic Mixer, which can spawn any of the 10 blockers in a random order. Divine Diner is an extremely hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , , and , two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , , and , and two insanely hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Flavor Field. Gallery Story= EP98 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1446 Reality.png|Level 1446 - |link=Level 1446 Level 1447 Reality.png|Level 1447 - |link=Level 1447 Level 1448 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1448 - |link=Level 1448 Level 1449 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1449 - |link=Level 1449 Level 1450 Reality.png|Level 1450 - |link=Level 1450 Level 1451 Reality.png|Level 1451 - |link=Level 1451 Level 1452 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1452 - |link=Level 1452 Level 1453 Reality.png|Level 1453 - |link=Level 1453 Level 1454 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1454 - |link=Level 1454 Level 1455 Reality.png|Level 1455 - |link=Level 1455 Level 1456 Reality.png|Level 1456 - |link=Level 1456 Level 1457 Reality.png|Level 1457 - |link=Level 1457 Level 1458 Reality.png|Level 1458 - |link=Level 1458 Level 1459 Reality.png|Level 1459 - |link=Level 1459 Level 1460 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1460 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1460 Level 1460 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1460 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1460 |-| Champion title= Waffle Waitress.png|Champion title|link=Waffle Waitress Episode 98 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 98 completed! (Facebook) Episode 98 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 98 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Divinediner.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode which introduces something completely new since Brulee Bay. **This is one of the few episodes where the new feature doesn't appear in the first level of the episode. *This episode contains the 400th ingredients level, level 1456. *Level 1447 is the first level where using a lucky candy booster reveals a blocker. **However this was not true upon release on mobile devices, because for some unknown reasons lucky candies spawned random special candies in blocker-order levels. This was fixed later. *This episode is released on Epiphany celebrated in Nordic countries. *This episode mostly follows a certain pattern: ingredient-candy order-jelly. *All levels except Level 1448 have move limits that are a multiple of 5. *This episode is released 2 days early because of Flavor Field being released 2 days late. *The episode's name is very similar to Luscious Lagoon's champion title, Divine Di'v'''er, with the N being an E over here. *This episode breaks the trend of having six-colour levels and having 9 levels that contain only four-coloured levels (which is more than five-coloured levels). *This is one of the few episodes where all ingredient levels require cherries. *This is the first episode where every order required in a candy order level is a blocker. *This is the first episode which does not have any level with somewhat easy or below difficulty. Fanciful Fort used not to have any level with those difficulties. **However, Scrumptious Studio and Fruity Fairground go further that they do not even have medium levels (while this episode has some). And also, this episode have a same difficulty. *This episode, along with Dessert Desert, which has the same amount of level types. Category:World Twenty-Three Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Insanely hard episodes